villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avalo Pizarro
Avalo Pizarro (in Japanese: アバロ・ピサロ Abaro Pisaro), nicknamed the "Corrupt King", was one of the legendary criminals imprisoned in Level-6 of Impel Down. He was recruited by Blackbeard to be apart of his crew. He is voiced by Greg Silva. Appearance Unlike the other Impel Down escapees (barring Shiliew), he was not dressed in a prisoner's uniform even when incarcerated. Instead, he wears a long, white and dark brown patterned fur coat and light-purple necklaces. He has many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's and his cyan hair is a wild mane, with white horns attached to his head via black metal plates underneath. His mustache is a lighter blue than the rest of his hair, very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders; they resemble a cat's whiskers, fitting in with his feline-like appearance. Since his debut, his arms so far have always been somewhat obscured, but it can be seen at one point that he has black vambraces with a spiral design; in the anime, it was revealed that he was wearing black and dark bronze metallic gloves. He is also revealed that some of his upper teeth are missing from his jaw. He is also about the same size and width as others among his new crew like Blackbeard. Personality So far in all of his appearances, he is always seen smiling, even when attacking Whitebeard. He also seems somewhat nostalgic about things, and has a tendency to say "Nya" at the end of his sentences, the Japanese equivalent of "Meow". He also has quite a desire to become leader, as he was daring enough to ask (albeit in a joking manner) Teach to let him be the captain instead. Powers and Abilities His abilities have not yet been fully defined, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Pizarro is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. He has superhuman durability, as seen when he took a direct hit from a Gura Gura no Mi strike from the former Yonko Edward Newgate, having taken a direct hit from Sengoku's shock wave bursts in Daibutsu form and remaining mostly untroubled by the attack. Weapons In the manga he used unknown weapons, due to his arms being always obscured by something. In the anime, he was seen wielding flintlocks against Whitebeard. Biography Past At some point, Avalo Pizarro was a tyrant king of a North Blue kingdom but was overthrown for his despicable ways. Following this, he became dangerous criminal who committed atrocious crimes before he was arrested and place in Lv.6 of Impel Down where the most dangerous inmates are located, being effectively erased from history. Judging by his attire, he may have been a recent inmate. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Avalo took part in this and was one of the four criminals released who joined as a new member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc After Ace's death, the Blackbeard Pirates reveal themselves to the marines as they stand on the half-destroyed execution scaffold. It is revealed that Blackbeard has recruited five new crew members with Pizarro being known as "Corrupt King" Avalo Pizarro. After Blackbeard resigns his Shichibukai title, Pizarro and the rest of the crew are attacked by Whitebeard who their captain fights. On Blackbeard's orders, Pizarro attacks Whitebeard with flintlocks. Once Whitebeard speaks his last words and dies, Pizarro and the crew cover Whitebeard up with a large black cloak with Blackbeard also going inside. After much time, Pizarro and the crew lift up the cloak to reveal Blackbeard and Whitebeard. After Blackbeard reveals that he has stolen the abilities of Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Pizarro and the crew seem happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having defeated as well as capturing the Bonney pirates. During this time, most of the crew complained about not having necessary things for the New World as Pizarro asked Blackbeard if he should be captain. He is jokingly threatened with death by Laffitte who say they follow Blackbeard. He joined his fellows in mocking the helpless Bonney Pirates for losing to them so quickly. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape from the island without getting caught and left Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. During the Timeskip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Pizarro became captain of the fourth ship, ironically granting him the privilege of being captain as he requested. Zou Arc When Jesus Burgess contacted Laffitte and Shiliew, he told them to bring everyone else as he found the base of revolutionary army. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Reverie Arc After the events at Totto Land, he was seen listening to his captain's comments about Luffy being too soon to be called a Yonko. Wano Country Arc As Moriah and his zombie army rampaged on Blackbeard's island, Pizarro was notified of Moriah's presence. Navigation pl:Avalo Pizarro Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord